


Small Favors

by dobbyhasnomastr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbyhasnomastr/pseuds/dobbyhasnomastr
Summary: Sakura gets a surprise visitor after a day at the hospital.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Small Favors

Sakura sighed heavily. It had been an exhausting shift at the Konoha hospital, filled by injured nin freshly returned from an A rank mission that had gone south quickly. Luckily, after hours of healing, she could happily say that the two heavily injured members of the team were stable and would recover with time and rest. Knowing how ninja behaved once they were awake in the hospital led Sakura to believe there would be a lot of intimidation needed to keep the patients from fleeing the hospital once alone and conscious. It was troublesome to think about, but she’d do it with no issue to ensure the wellbeing of her patients.   
As she walked along the hallway to her office, her stomach grumbled loudly. Due to the hectic nature of her workday, she had not had a chance to eat yet. But there was still so much paperwork to complete before she could go home. Inner Sakura happily danced upon a pile of burning paperwork while shouting “Shannaro!” as Sakura was lamenting her fate. Sakura opened the door to her office and found someone already inside. Not having sensed the chakra signature before entering, Sakura instantly became alert and unsheathed her kunai from her thigh holster. The figure was covered by shadows and unrecognizable. “Who are you?” asked Sakura threateningly.  
“Ma ma, Sakura-chan.. Is that anyway to greet your favorite sensei? Especially one who was kind enough to come see you bearing gifts?” asked Kakashi teasingly as he stepped out of the shadows holding a bag out takeout. Sakura felt the tension ease out of her shoulders and her heart rate slow as she realized who was in her office. Then her gaze honed in on the bag in her sensei’s hand. “What did you bring, Kakashi-sensei?” she asked curiously as she reached greedily for the bag. The man in question stepped back while moving the bag away from her greedy hands. “Is that any way to thank an old man for treating you to dinner, Sakura-chan?” teased Kakashi sensei. Sakura, whose hand was twitching from the urge to punch her sensei clear across the hospital, managed to calm herself and grudgingly thank her sensei for the food. “You need to take better care of yourself Sakura-chan, I bet this is the first thing you’ve had since you came in this morning.” chided Kakashi as he laid out the bentos filled with tempura and sushi on her desk.   
Taking hold of a bento and some chopsticks, Sakura denied her sensei’s assumption with a smirk, stating “I did eat something since my shift started, so you’re wrong. For your information, I had a banana around noon.” Kakashi sweatdropped and stared intently at his student. “You realize that it’s now eight in the evening, correct?” asked the sensei. Sakura gaped and turned to the clock to confirm his statement, damn the man! For once her sensei showed that he could read time correctly instead of showing up three hours late and he did it to give her grief about her eating habits, how annoying. “Whatever Kakashi-sensei, let’s just eat.” The two happily dug into their food, though one certain pink haired kunoichi did so with much more vigor than her sensei.   
The time had long since passed that the pinkette would take any opportunity to try and see underneath her sensei’s mask. The mystery of Kakashi’s face had been solved a year after the war when Kakashi had received an injury to his neck that required removal of his mask to heal effectively. It had been more than a year since that day and she had a sneaking suspicion that her sensei was relieved by not having to hide while eating when it was just the two of them. Naruto still hadn’t seen behind the mask, but knew that Sakura had during the healing of their sensei. He had tried whining, begging, and even bribing her on multiple occasions to tell him what was behind the mask. She’d never tell, it was just too fun seeing Naruto’s face and hearing his theories about fish lips and buck teeth.   
As Sakura finished her last bite and put down her chopsticks, she looked up at her sensei and gratefully said “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Things were crazy today and I hadn’t even gotten a chance to sit down, let alone eat a meal.” Meeting her eyes, he replied “It’s no problem Sakura-chan, I can’t have my favorite student starving herself, after all.” After the war and especially once Sasuke had left, Sakura and her sensei had become much closer. They often shared meals and spent time together. Much of this time spent consisted of Kakashi reading his favorite novels while Sakura caught up on medical journals or paperwork from the hospital. With Naruto being so occupied with training to become a jounin and Sai joining ANBU, Sakura had drifted toward the other member of Team Seven.   
“Come on, I’ll walk you home Sakura-chan.” offered Kakashi-sensei. Sakura stared mournfully at the large pile of paperwork waiting for her on her desk. Taking a deep breath, she decided that that was a problem for tomorrow’s Sakura and rose to follow her sensei through the halls of the hospital into the cool air outside. The two walked in comfortable silence down the familiar streets of Konoha towards Sakura’s apartment. It was conveniently located a short ten minute walk from the hospital, which was very convenient for the young kunoichi as she spent so much time there. There were still many wounded Shinobi from the war who needed regular treatment, physical therapy, and psychological treatment. She had taken an interest in mental health after the war, as many had lost loved ones or become injured in battle and she had always felt as though psychological issues had been heavily neglected for shinobi.   
While Sakura was lost in her thoughts about her chosen profession, Kakashi looked at Sakura closely. He hadn’t seen her much in the past month or so, since she had been occupied at the hospital for most of that time. It was apparent that she had been overworked recently. Her eyes had apparent dark circles underneath them and he could tell she had lost a few pounds, which she couldn’t afford to lose as an already thinly built woman. He’d have to be sure to keep an eye on things with her and make sure she didn’t take things too far. He was glad that Pakkun had taken to checking on Sakura regularly once she had started spending more time with the ninken. The concerned pug had come to Kakashi earlier that evening and alerted him that “Pinky hasn’t been taking care of herself, kid.” This had spurred Kakashi to stop by and check on her with dinner in hand.   
“Thanks again Kakashi-sensei, dinner was really good. I’ll see you soon.” Sakura had removed her keys from her pocket and turned towards her door while Kakashi had been musing about her wellbeing. She couldn’t wait to shower and sleep for as long as possible. Luckily she only had a half day at the hospital the next morning followed by two glorious days off. “Bye Sakura-chan.” said Kakashi as he watched her figure disappear behind the closing door. She’d be seeing him sooner than she thought, he’d check on her more often, he decided as he walked off into the night.


End file.
